Prince Iwasaki's Adventure
by Yutaka Kobayakawa
Summary: The brave and handsome prince Iwasaki must rescue the beautiful princess Kobayakawa. This is my first story on this site, so I hope it's good enough.


**Princess's Savior**

**An Amazing Dream**

Prince Iwasaki's Quest

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Hello everyone. My name is Yutaka kobayakawa. This is my first time uploading a story to this site, so I hope I did everything right. I just want to thank Flygon-sama for inspiring me to write here, and Smusher-sama for being my beta reader. I hope you all like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Prince Iwasaki, please come quickly!" A sorceress exclaimed as she ran down the marble hallway, long blue hair streaming as her black cloak fluttered behind her. She was holding her star-tipped wand in one hand and keeping her tall, black, wide-brimmed hat on her head with the other.<p>

"Sorceress Konata, what's wrong? Why have you left Izumi castle?" Prince Minami Iwasaki asked, standing up from her throne. She wore a baby blue nobleman's tunic and matching leggings. Atop her head was a very small golden crown

"It's the princess!" Konata said, waving her arms frantically. "She's been taken captive!"

"What?" Minami exclaimed. "By whom?"

"It was my father, the dark sorcerer Sojiro!" Konata exclaimed. "He plans to harness her moe energy to take over the capital palace Ryoo!"

"Can't you do something about this? He is your father after all."

"Sorry, but the best that I can do is start you on your way." Konata sighed. "You won't be able to defeat him as he is though. He's absorbed too much moe energy. Your sword will be useless."

"Then what can I do against him?"

"You will need to confer with the goddess of moe." Konata said. "Only with her aid can you nullify his powers and rescue Princess Kobayakawa."

"Where can I find this goddess of moe?"

"I can take you to her, but we have to move it!" Konata said, waving her wand quickly. As she did, the throne room seemed to shake and move.

"W- what's going on?" Minami asked as Konata simply smiled.

"We don't have time to get you set up and THEN leave." Konata said with a shrug. "So now you can get ready, and we're already on our way!" She exclaimed.

Minami ran to the nearest window and looked outside. Much to her surprise, castle Iwasaki was now moving forward at a steady pace. This movement was obviously generated by the giant tank treads on either side of the structure. "But how did you-"

"Hello! Sorceress here!" Konata said. "Didn't you notice the wand and the pointy hat? It's magic, silly."

"But what about the castle?" Minami asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Konata said, giggling a little bit. "I'll put it back once your quest is over."

"If you say so…" Minami said, trying to ignore the new 'addition' to her castle. "So how long will it be before we arrive in the moe goddess's presence?"

"We will be there in a matter of minutes." Konata said. "Oh! I almost forgot something important!" She exclaimed, digging through the inside of her cloak for something. "My father was anticipating this, and so he trapped the moe goddess in her greatest foe's lair. He even took away her only means of defending herself." Konata said, producing a large pair of eyeglasses from the inside of her cloak. "I managed to snatch these before I left." She said with a wink as she handed Minami the glasses.

"How do I use these?"

"Simply give them to her, and she can take care of the rest." Konata said as she began to grow transparent. "No! My father knows that I'm helping you! You'll need to free the moe goddess to save the princess! Please hurry! Before it's too late!" Konata exclaimed as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Minami looked down at the glasses in her hand before tucking them safely in the pocket of her tunic. "Don't worry, princess." Minami said. "I'll rescue you."

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this uncle Sojiro?" The small, frail, princess Yutaka Kobayakawa cried as she watched her uncle pace back and forth in front of her cage. The princess was dressed in a beautiful white dress with pink highlights that sparkled beautifully in the light. She was also adorned with a small silver tiara with a shining blue gemstone in the center. However, it seemed almost sad, as nobody would see her beauty in the dank dungeon that she was being kept in.<p>

"I'm really sorry for this, but with your amount of moe combined with my magic, I'll be able to rule over the kingdom and do whatever I please. As much as I hate to do this to my own niece, there is no other way for me to gain the level of moe that I need." Sojiro said as he continued to pace. He was wearing a pair of goggles and a surgical mask on his face, and he wore a dark black cloak, which draped over his entire body. "I could not risk the same plan with the moe goddess. Her powers are far too great to control. Luckily, I have already removed her as a threat. Now where is my daughter? She should be here by now."

As if on cue, Konata appeared in a flash of light inside the cage next to Yutaka's. "Dad, let me go!"

"I'm really sorry honey, but you know I can't let you help the prince." Sojiro said apologetically.

"I know you aren't really doing what you want!" Konata exclaimed. "I'll save you one way or another, dad!" She yelled, raising her wand.

"I don't think so!" Sojiro yelled in a deep voice, his eyes glowing red as he waved his hand. When he did, Konata's wand vanished completely. "You'll never get your father back! His magic is now mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We'll see about that." Konata said, glaring at her father.

"Konata. Yutaka." Sojiro said in his normal tone. "Please forgive me." He said sadly as he turned and left the two girls alone in the dungeon.

"What's the matter with uncle Sojiro?" The princess asked, turning to her cousin.

"He's been possessed by an evil force. The only thing that can stop it is the power of moe." Konata said.

"But I thought he was trying to gain that power."

"He is. He knows that it can defeat him, so he wants to control it before it can be used against him." Konata said with a sigh.

"Is there any way he can be stopped?" Yutaka asked, clasping her hands together.

"Don't worry. Prince Iwasaki is on her way to free the moe goddess. With the moe goddess's powers and her own skill and bravery, prince Iwasaki will definitely save us!"

"You're right." Yutaka said, looking up through the only small window in the dungeon. "I know you'll save me, Minami-chan."

* * *

><p>"You called, prince Iwasaki?" An armored knight with small glasses and dark green hair asked as she saluted the prince.<p>

"At ease, Narumi-san." Minami said. "I'd like for you to accompany me to rescue the moe goddess. I may need a knight of your caliber."

"Anything I can do to help my sister." Yui said. "Command me as you will."

"The castle has stopped moving, so we must be at our destination. We have to be careful, as there is no telling what horrors we might find." Minami said, retrieving a sword and round shield from behind her throne. The sword was shining silver with a bright golden hilt. The hilt was inlaid with beautiful rubies. The shield was a brilliant reflective golden color and seemed to shine even when there was no light.

The prince and her knight stepped carefully out of the castle and into what looked like a huge cavern. "What is that smell?" Yui asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm not fully sure, but it smells distinctly of… Medicine…" Minami said as she and Yui carefully moved deeper into the cave.

Not too far in, they could hear a loud and disturbing whirring sound. "Help! Somebody please help me!" A voice frantically yelled from a nearby opening in the cave.

"Someone needs our help!" Minami exclaimed as she charged into the cave.

"Prince Iwasaki! Wait!" Yui yelled just as a wall came down from the top of the cave, separating the two.

Inside the cave, there was a young maiden wearing simple clothes and an apron with short lilac hair who was strapped to a very uncomfortable looking chair. Above her loomed a menacing looking man in a white coat who seemed to have two drills for hands. "I don't have an appointment scheduled for you." The man said, whirring his drills. "I'm afraid you'll have to come back later, seeing as how I have another person booked right after this little lady." He said with an evil grin as he turned his attention back to the girl on the table.

"Please don't leave me here!" The girl cried. "Please! I'm begging you!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry my dear. This won't hurt a bit." The sinister dentist said as he leaned in closer.

"Get away from her!" Minami exclaimed as she drew her sword.

The dentist simply sighed loudly in response. "I suppose I'll have to take care of you first, won't I? So be it. Let's get your checkup out of the way so I can focus on my other patients. Now, let's see those pearly whites!" He yelled as he lunged towards prince Minami, drills extended.

Minami smirked slightly as she ducked under the first drill and knocked the second one away with her shield. She then dug the hilt of her sword into the demonic dentist's stomach, making him double over in pain. As the dentist fell forward, Minami swung her shield around in a wide ark, hitting the evil orthodontist in the side of the head. The last knock sent the beastly tooth doctor sprawling as he landed face first on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Minami asked as she used her sword to cut the young woman's restraints.

"Oh thank you so much, kind warrior!" The girl cried, burying her head into Minami's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

"There, there." Minami said. "You'll be okay. Now, could you tell me your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said, standing back and wiping her eyes. "My name is Tsukasa. I thought I was done for until you came along." She said, adjusting the bow on top of her head.

"My name is Minami Iwasaki, reigning prince of castle Iwasaki." Minami said, bowing respectfully.

"A prince? B- but why are you bowing to me?" Tsukasa asked, looking around frantically.

"I may be a prince, but I like to introduce myself politely. In any case, it is a pleasure to meet you." Minami said, taking Tsukasa's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Oh, you're making me blush!" Tsukasa exclaimed, trying to hide her now rosy cheeks. "I don't deserve this kind of attention. I just cook for my mistress."

"Your mistress?" Minami asked.

"Oh, right! My mistress is in terrible danger!" Tsukasa said, running for the wall where the entrance used to be.

"Prince Iwasaki! Are you okay?" Yui yelled through the wall. "I found a mechanism here, but it won't work from this side alone!"

"It needs to be worked from both sides at once!" Tsukasa said, moving to a wooden lever next to the wall.

"Who are you? And where is the prince?" Yui asked, not moving until she was satisfied with the answer.

"Narumi-san, it's okay!" Minami called. "I helped her, and she wants to return the favor!"

"Of course. I just wanted to be sure, my prince." Yui said as she tried the lever again. Tsukasa pulled her lever down at the same time and the dropped wall receded back into the ceiling. As the wall retracted, the dentist woke up and growled menacingly.

"You may escape, but I still have another patient to see!" The dentist yelled. "I'm sure her appointment will go much more smoothly." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Prince Iwasaki, are you hurt?" Yui asked, looking Minami over briefly.

"No Narumi-san, I'm fine." Minami said, brushing herself off.

"Please hurry!" Tsukasa exclaimed, running past the two. "We need to hurry before something terrible happens to mistress Takara!"

"Who?" Yui asked, tilting her head.

"There's no time to explain. Just follow her." Minami said, taking chase.

"P- prince Iwasaki! Wait up!" Yui exclaimed as she trailed slightly behind.

* * *

><p>"Get away from mistress Takara you drill handed freak!" An angry young woman with twin pigtails shouted, trying to break free of the shackles pinning her to the wall. Her light armor was making almost as much noise as her chains as she struggled against her restraints.<p>

"Please calm down, Miss Kagami." The dentist said, whirring his drills in irritation. "Your sister's procedure didn't go as well as planned, so excuse me if I am somewhat brief."

"What did you do to Tsukasa?" Kagami exclaimed, pulling harder at her restraints.

"I tried to give her a routine checkup, but was so rudely interrupted. I must get through Miss Takara's procedure before they arrive to ruin this one too."

"I swear, if you hurt her-"

"Please, miss. Dentistry is a painful process. I'll get to your sister again once I've finished with Miyuki here."

"Please. Have mercy!" Miyuki cried, tears streaming down her terrified face as she shook her head in protest.

"Please stop struggling." The dentist sighed. "You are only making matters worse for yourself." He said as a clamp-like device closed on Miyuki's head, holding her in place. "There, now isn't that better?"

"Please! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm simply doing my job. Now relax and let me do all the work." He said with an evil chuckle as he whirred his drills and leaned closer.

"No!" Tsukasa yelled, tackling the dentist away from Miyuki. "Don't touch mistress Takara!"

"We're here to help." Minami said, undoing the clamp and freeing Miyuki.

"Oh! Thank you so much brave prince." Miyuki said as she got up from the chair.

"You know me?" Minami asked.

"Of course." Minami said as the dentist managed to shake off Tsukasa. "Please, help my friends!"

"Right." Minami said with a nod as she turned to face the now angry dentist.

"You have interrupted my procedure for the final time!" The dentist screamed as he charged at Minami.

Minami swiftly sidestepped the attack and kneed the enraged orthodontist in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Get me out of here!" Kagami yelled. "Let me help you fight this freak!"

"Hold on sis!" Tsukasa yelled as she released the locks on Kagami's shackles. "There!" She exclaimed as the final chain came loose.

"Finally!" Kagami exclaimed, cracking her knuckles as she approached the dentist.

"You'll never defeat the Allgener!" The dentist hissed as Kagami picked him up by the front of his coat.

"Nighty-night." Kagami said with a smirk as she punched the dentist in the face, knocking his teeth to the floor and causing him to disappear forever.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my friends and I." Miyuki said, bowing respectfully to Minami and Yui. I take it you're here to ask for my help in dispelling the evil force plaguing high sorcerer Sojiro. Correct?"

"Yes actually." Minami said in surprise. "Does that mean that you are-"

"Yes. My name is Miyuki Takara, though Konata-san insists on calling me the moe goddess." She said, blushing slightly. "I'm no goddess however. I'm just well informed. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She said with a deep bow.

"So wait, are you able to help us to rescue princess Yutaka?" Minami asked.

"Yes, I can help you. But I need to find something first." Miyuki said, sighing sadly.

"Mistress, your glasses are missing!" Tsukasa said in surprise.

"That sorcerer took them when he let the dentist loose. The fiend!" Kagami said, clenching a fist.

"You mean these?" Minami asked, retrieving the glasses that Konata had given her earlier.

"Oh! You got my glasses back for me!" Miyuki exclaimed, putting them back on. "Thank you very much!" She exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry to rush you, but how can we save princess Yutaka?" Minami asked, bowing to Miyuki.

"Oh, please. You don't have to be so formal." Miyuki said, blushing visibly. "I can sense that Sojiro is growing more powerful as we speak. We have to move quickly." Miyuki said, putting her hands together in a praying position. As she did so, a bright light surrounded herself and all of the others in the cave. Before anyone could say anything, they all disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Princess Yutaka! They're here!" Konata yelled with obvious excitement as she startled Yutaka.<p>

"Who's here, Konata?"

"Your prince has arrived." Konata said with a thumbs-up.

"Prince Iwasaki is here?" Yutaka asked, her eyes lighting up like torches. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Konata said with a nod. "The moe goddess just brought her here. We should be free in no time!"

"How do you know?"

"I can sense the moe energies from Miyuki-san's powers."

"Really?"

"Well, that and there was just a bright light coming from under the door. I know a teleport spell when I see one."

"Prince Iwasaki." Yutaka whispered. "I can't wait to see you."

* * *

><p>Everyone but Miyuki stumbled a bit as they suddenly found themselves in a new location. Rather than a dark cave, they were now standing in front of a large oaken door.<p>

"What just happened?" Yui asked, barely staying on her feet.

"We are just outside Izumi's chamber." Miyuki said. "He's become too powerful, and only one of us can go in because of his magic."

"I'll go." Minami said, stepping forward.

"No, prince Iwasaki!" Yui said. "Send me inside!"

"It doesn't matter either way." Miyuki said. "Neither of you are a match for his powers. You cannot defeat Sojiro."

"But then what should we do?" Minami asked.

"You need to defeat the Allgener." Miyuki said. "The dentist mentioned it before Kagami-san finished him off, remember?"

"Yes. I remember him saying something to that effect. What is it?" Minami asked.

"The Allgener is the evil force that is troubling Izumi. It is affecting his mind and body, and it is progressively making him more hostile. I have a serum that will dispel the evil from his body. You will need it." Miyuki said, handing Minami a small bottle with a spray nozzle.

"How do I use it?" Minami asked, putting the bottle in her pocket.

"Just get him to open his mouth and spray it down his throat." Miyuki said. "After that it should take effect pretty quickly."

"Alright. Wish me luck." Minami said, opening the door just a crack and looking inside.

"Be careful my liege!" Yui said as Minami opened the door wide enough to step inside. Once inside, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Sojiro! Show yourself!" Minami yelled as she looked around and drew her sword.

"Prince Iwasaki!" Yutaka called from her cage. "Prince Iwasaki, be careful! He's still in the room!"

"Where is he?" Minami asked, stepping toward the cage.

"Look out behind you!" Konata exclaimed, pointing for emphasis.

Minami barely managed to roll out of the way before a searing bolt of lightning cracked its way across the room, blasting a crater in the opposite wall. As Minami got back to her feet, she was grabbed by the throat by Sojiro and lifted into the air.

"Is this all I had to contend with?" Sojiro mocked in a deep, raspy voice. "Pathetic! All of the moe goddess's power is coursing through you, but the power of the young princess is even greater!"

Minami could do little but swipe at his face with her hand, removing Sojiro's mask and goggles.

"Impudent little prince!" Sojiro yelled, tightening his grip. "Give up now and maybe I'll let you leave."

"I need to save the princess!" Minami struggled to say as she reached into her pocket for the spray bottle.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Sojiro said as he let out a huge laugh.

Just as Sojiro opened his mouth to laugh, Minami found the bottle and sprayed the contents as far down Sojiro's throat as she could.

"ARGH!" Sojiro gagged, dropping Minami and clutching his throat. His breathing became clearer and less raspy as he struggled less and less.

Minami wasted no time at all running to Yutaka's cage and breaking the lock off, doing the same to Konata's immediately afterwards.

"Minami-chan!" Yutaka exclaimed, jumping into Minami's arms. "You've saved me! Thank you so much!"

"Of course." Minami said with a smile as she looked into Yutaka's eyes. "I would do anything for you."

Konata, on the other hand, ran to her father's side. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sojiro simply coughed once before turning around. "Yeah. My throat is a little numb, but I'm feeling back to my old self now. Sorry for all the trouble." He said, scratching his chin.

"So things are going to go back to normal now?" Yutaka asked her uncle.

"Yeah." Sojiro said. "But don't you have something to say to each other? It is the end after all."

"Yutaka." Minami said, looking deeply into Yutaka's eyes.

"Yes, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked, feeling her breath stall in her throat.

Minami got down on one knee, holding Yutaka's hands in her own. "Princess Yutaka Kobayakawa. I love you." She said, causing Yutaka to tear up with happiness. "Will you marry me and rule as my queen?"

Yutaka didn't even have to think about it. "Yes! Yes, I will!" She exclaimed, pulling Minami into a long and beautiful kiss.

As they kissed, the crowns atop their heads glowed and grew to twice their original magnificence. This signified their transition from prince and princess to king and queen, as well as their change from close friends to life partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: This was actually a dream that I had. I remember Konata-onee-chan saying that her friend Miyuki-senpai said that dreams can be influenced by real life events. I can kind of see it here since uncle Izumi can get kind of irritable when his allergies kick in. Minami-chan had to bring him some allergy medicine for his throat since she was on her way to visit me anyways. When she got here she told me all about Miyuki-senpai's most recent trip to the dentist's office. I was never so scared of drills before! And the ending... Well, I just wanted to have a happy ending, you know? I mean, it isn't like Minami-chan and I are actually like that or anything... Are we?...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you liked the story. Goodbye everyone!**


End file.
